Here and Now
by SiriuslysexyXOXO
Summary: Sequel to Now and Forever. Sirius and Casselle are now out of school and learning how to live their lives while fighting for the greater good against the Dark Lord. Together they will experience loss and new life, as long as they have their love for each other they are determined to survive this war.
1. Chapter 1

**After a long, much longer than we anticipated break from updating we are back and finally posting the sequel to Now and Forever. We are terribly sorry it has taken this long, life has gotten in the way and were not able to finish it. But here it is! We hope you like it! **

"Cass, babe we have to get up," Sirius whispered nudging Casselle softly.

"Mhhhh," She moaned rolling away from him.

Sirius laughed softly, "Come on, you know today's a big day, you have to get up."

"Nooo, go away," She mumbled pulling the blanket over her head.

Sirius sighed, "Casselle don't make me do this the hard way."

"You wouldn't dare," she replied her voice muffled by the blanket. "I'd hex you out of your own house."

"No you wouldn't." Sirius countered pulling the blanket off of her and throwing it on the floor.

"SIRIUS!" She yelled curling in on herself and burying her face in her pillow.

"You have to get up."

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

Sirius left for a short amount of time, and Casselle sighed relaxing. He came back a few minutes later and lifted Casselle out of the bed.

"Sirius put me down!" Casselle yelled thrashing in his arms causing him to hold her tighter. "Where are you taking me?" She demanded her eyes still closed, she was determined not to let him win.

He dropped her and she gasped and screamed as her body contacted the bathtub filled with cold water. "I HATE YOU!" She shrieked standing up shivering and glaring at him.

"Casselle you had to get up, I didn't want to do this but you gave me no choice," Sirius replied amusement lighting his face.

"If I had my wand," She seethed.

"Which is exactly why I took you in here far away from your wand. Now get ready, you know the Order meeting is today."

"Today? Why didn't you tell me!" She yelled jumping out of the tub and running back to their room. Sirius sighed following her to get dressed. "We are going to be late! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" Casselle yelled as she rummaged through her clothes.

"I tried! You wouldn't wake up!" Sirius yelled back throwing on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt.

"What do you even wear to a meeting where you're going to conspire against a dark wizard?" She asked throwing a dress behind her. "And now I'm all wet! Sirius I am going to kill you."

"Cass just throw on jeans and a shirt it doesn't matter." Sirius said leaving the room to make some breakfast.

Casselle glared at his retreating form before grabbing a light t-shirt and shorts. She walked back into the bathroom to dry off and fix her sopping wet hair. When she walked out half an hour later Sirius already had eggs and bacon waiting for her.

"I made you breakfast will you forgive me now?" Sirius asked with puppy eyes, pulling out her chair.

Casselle's lips pulled at the corners as she tried not to smile, "If you give me a kiss I will."

Sirius smiled, "I can do that."

Casselle laughed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her fully. When they broke apart Casselle said, "All forgiven."

"Good because I would hate to go to the first meeting in a fight," Sirius said sitting down and tucking into his own plate.

An hour later they had the floo powder ready and Sirius went in first saying '156 Windingway Dr.' before he disappeared. Casselle took a deep breath before following him.

They appeared in the living room of a well decorated house. The furniture was a dark suede material and the pictures on the wall didn't move. They were obviously in a muggle home.

"Ah you've arrived!" Dumbledore said coming into view. "Come we are all gathering in the dining room." He ushered them forward.

Sirius grabbed Casselle's hand before walking through the doorway to find a long table that was partly filled with some former students from Hogwarts, and some people that Casselle had never seen before.

They spotted Lily and James sitting next to a grumpy looking man with long brown hair. They walked over to them glad that some of their friends had arrived.

"Thank god you're here mate," James whispered glancing anxiously at the man sitting next to Lily. "This guy is kind of giving me the creeps. Keeps staring at me and Lils."

Sirius smiled, "Doesn't look that bad," chancing a glance at the man who made eye contact with him causing Sirius to sit back in his seat. "Alright he's kinda weird."

Casselle laughed, "Will you two grow up."

Remus arrived next taking the seat next to Casselle, "A lot of people so far. I wonder where Dumbledore got them from," Remus said as he sat down.

"Who knows, maybe the Auror Department, and former colleagues," Casselle offered.

As the room filled Casselle took in the various people that sat down. She noticed Frank and Alice Longbottom who were a few years older than them in Gryffindor, they had recently gotten married.

"Alright it looks like everyone is here," Dumbledore said standing at the end of the table as the group of people started to quiet down. "Excellent. Now I would like to welcome the new members," he said nodding to the small group of Gryffindors and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who had also recently graduated. "It is an honor that you joined us to fight against this great evil. But it is also a great risk and you all must understand the dangers that you're embarking."

Casselle turned to Sirius who grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze giving her a comforting smile. She smiled back in return, this is where they belonged no matter the consequences.

"In joining us you are putting yourself, and even your families in danger. I suggest after this meeting you discuss with them the dangers and prepare them for the long road ahead. I will not lie and say that we haven't lost many in this war, but we are also holding our own in this fight. Voldemort not only targets us personally, but he will try and target your families. Your first priority is and should be your family. Add protections to their houses, or even hide them away. Voldemort has not reached the far side of the country and we believe they will be safe there. Now that you can all understand the severity of the situation, I must ask again if anyone feels that they shouldn't be here or don't want to take the risks please leave now. No one will judge you for your choice it is honorable to know your limits." Dumbledore paused allowing anyone to leave, Casselle scanned the room and noticed all the determined faces around her and knew no one wanted to leave. They knew what they were getting into and she admired that.

"Alright now on to more pressing business, Voldemort has been increasing his army by taking in the giants of the north as well as some dementors, I will not put it past him to achieve complete control over the dementors soon. What is most important is the fact that he is going to start attempting to take over the werewolf population."

At Dumbledore's words Casselle felt Remus go rigid and sit up straighter, she laid a hand on his knee in comfort. He turned to her with a small smile before they both turned to Dumbledore.

"I believe our first priority is to stop this, with werewolves at his disposal he could create an even larger army. That coupled with the infection of innocent people could prove disastrous. I need some people to go to the underground werewolf camps and try to reason with them." He turned his head to Remus. "Remus I know that you haven't been out of school long, but if you could help us with this it would be greatly appreciated."

Casselle caught her breath in shock as everyone turned to Remus who kept a straight face as he stared back at his former headmaster. "I would be honored to help," Remus said shortly.

"Thank you, you will not be alone we will have Frank and Benjy accompany you." Dumbledore said turning to the two young men to his right who nodded their consent. "Now that that is settled I believe we should all get to know each other so that we will be better able to fight next to one another." Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand.

People slowly started standing and turning to the people around them starting conversations. Casselle turned to Sirius who shrugged and stood. As they were about to say something to James and Lily they heard a gruff throat clearing behind James. They all turned to see the grumpy man standing before them.

"So I hear you all are attempting to become Aurors," He said looking at them intently.

"Well we are," James said gesturing to everyone but Lily. "This one's going into healing," he said with a smile throwing his arm around Lily's shoulder, who blushed violently.

"You're going to have some work ahead of you," he said. "My name is Alastar Moody head of the Auror Department," he said holding out his hand. They each shook his hand and introduced themselves.

"Black? As in 'the Blacks' one of the most powerful wizarding family?" He asked narrowing his eyes at Sirius.

"The one and only," Sirius said with his cocky grin in place.

"Well this is a surprise."

"Was a surprise to my mum to, when she found out. Wished it was enough of a shock to kill her," Sirius said plainly.

Moody studied him before turning to Remus. "You boy are going to have some trouble in reaching your goal."

Remus stared back intent not to let his emotions show, "If I didn't try I'd just be letting them win."

"Spoken like a true marauder!" James said slapping Remus on his back. "We'll fight those Ministry bastards till the end! They'll have to give you a job so that you can keep Sirius and I here in line."

Remus smiled softly, while Moody just studied them. "Loyal friends, that's important in times like these. You can't be sure who you can trust now a days. Constant Vigilance," Moody said before turning to leave.

Casselle tried to hide a smile while Sirius was snickering next to her. "Weird man," he muttered.

"Shh," Casselle said nudging him. "He could be the deciding factor in us getting a job, you better show him respect." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't worry babe, we're a shoe in for the job. He has to, if we don't have the proper training we won't be able to have his back in a battle." He said shrugging.

Casselle rolled her eyes in exasperation, "What did he mean about Remus?" She asked as Sirius's easy grin faded and they all looked to Remus.

"The Ministry has been passing new laws restricting the employment of werewolves," Remus said as Casselle and Lily gasped.

"But they can't! You need to live to!" She exclaimed.

"They're just forcing werewolves to do illegal things in order to stay alive, and then they can bust them for it," Sirius said darkly.

"That's why Dumbledore is so worried about the werewolves. With the new restrictions they are bound to go to Voldemort's side where they will have more freedoms." Remus said sadly. "The Ministry is just doing Voldemort a favor."

"Bastards," Sirius remarked. "Well I reckon we should spread out and meet some of our new allies." Sirius said looking around the room. They all nodded while Sirius lowered his head to Casselle's ear. "Stay with me?"

She nodded, "Of course," She smiled leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

They spent the rest of the day talking with various members of the Order, most were in their twenties but there were a few like Moody and Dumbledore that were older. Casselle felt an instant connection with some of them knowing she would enjoy working with them.

Before Casselle and Sirius were about to leave, Dumbledore stopped them. "Casselle can I speak to you in private for a moment?" He asked.

Casselle nodded leaving Sirius by the fireplace watching her leave with Dumbledore warily.

"Casselle I would like to talk to you about your abilities," Dumbledore said. "I know you have improved immensely since we first started working on it two years ago. Which is why I'm going to ask you to give your time more than your fellow order members."

"What do you mean?" She asked slightly confused.

"I would like you to partake in more missions, with your abilities it will help greatly in fights."

Casselle nodded, knowing Sirius was not going to like this. "I'd be honored professor."

"Great, I am glad. And Casselle you aren't in school anymore, no need to call me professor."

"Right." She said with a nod before heading back to Sirius.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked taking her hand as they walked to the fireplace.

"I'll tell you later," She said as she took a handful of floo powder and threw it in naming Sirius's loft.

When they were back and Casselle had sat at the couch motioning for Sirius to join her, she let out a sigh. "Dumbledore asked me to be involved in more missions because of my power. He said it will help with the fighting," She said softly intertwining their fingers and rubbing her thumb around the back of his hand.

"What?" Sirius asked starting to stand, but Casselle held him back.

"Sirius it's fine. This is what we signed up for."

"But you're putting yourself in greater danger, not to mention becoming a bigger target." Sirius said running a hand through his hair agitated. "Your brother is already out for blood, and you've defied Voldemort once. Cass this isn't a good idea," Sirius said shaking his head.

"Well good thing it isn't your decision to make," Casselle said stubbornly. "I'm doing this, Dumbledore needs as much help as he can get, and I am not going to deny him a huge advantage because it's a little dangerous."

"A little dangerous! This is incredibly dangerous! You're putting yourself at the front line of these missions, you will be the first targeted. Cass please don't do this," Sirius pleaded his grey eyes smoldering with worry.

Casselle laid her hand against his cheek, "Sirius I have to. You know I do, this isn't just about us, it's about the whole wizarding community," Casselle said softly.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Sirius said defiantly.

"What?" Casselle asked taking her hand away from his cheek.

"If you are going to throw yourself in the line of fire, I'm coming with you. Someone needs to be around to save you when you are caring too much about the community and not enough about your own life," Sirius said determined.

"But-" Casselle started worried for his own life.

"Don't but me Casselle Marie, if you can put your life in danger for people you hardly know, I can put my life in danger for the woman I love."

Casselle smiled tears coming to her eyes, she threw her arms around him. "I love you so much," she whispered burying her face in his shoulder.

He tightened his arms around her relishing in the feel of her warm body pressed against his, "I love you too Cass, more than you can imagine."

The next few meetings Dumbledore had Casselle and Sirius stay behind so they could practice some more of Casselle using her power while dueling. She had excelled easily by her determination. She could hear Sirius's every move before he made it after only a month of practicing.

There hadn't been many disturbances made by the Death Eaters at the time, they were lucky it allowed them all to get settled into their own lives outside of school. James had finally asked Lily to move in with him a month after they got out of school.

It happened at night while Casselle was asleep resting her head on Sirius's soft chest when they heard the alarm blare through their flat. Casselle jerked awake immediately while Sirius groggily pulled her back.

"Sirius!" She called anxiously. "It's the alarm, we have to go!"

He jumped up shaking the sleep from him. "What happened?" He asked grabbing his pants.

"I don't know, it just went off. We have to go to headquarters," Casselle said throwing on a shirt and then a sweatshirt over her pants.

Sirius grabbed his wand shutting off the alarm that still blared around them, and grabbed Casselle's hand as they apparated to headquarters. They spotted James and Lily instantly, "What's going on?" Sirius asked as he pulled Casselle after him.

"There's been an attack on a muggle village," James said his arm tightly around Lily. "We were just getting ready to leave."

"We'll head out with you," Sirius said turning to Casselle. She nodded squeezing his hand as James told them the name of the village. Sirius pulled Casselle away a little telling James and Lily to go ahead. "I love you," He said holding her face in his hands.

"I know, I love you too," She said her throat tightening as she understood the meaning of this exchange. "But I'm not going to say goodbye to you, and you aren't either. We'll be fine," She said placing her hands on his cheek. "Now let's go save some muggles," She said planting a kiss on his lips before pulling back and taking his hand, apparating together.

They appeared a few blocks from where the stream of spells were, they let go of each other's hands and hurried off in that direction. They're mission was just to get the muggles out of the area, but it was a lot more difficult than it sounded, death eaters were casting spells from inside the houses where the muggles lived and no one could get in.

Casselle took in the scene in front of her with a gasp. There were at least ten houses that had death eaters in them, most of the front of the houses were blasted away by the force of the spells that were flying around. Bodies were lying dead on the ground, some muggle and some death eater. Casselle shot a curse at a death eater that was setting a house on fire with two small children looking out the window in terror. The spell shot the death eater back a few yards letting out a grunt as he hit the ground.

Casselle ran closer ready to strike again, she flicked her wand causing his wand to fly out of his hands and threw him back in to a large tree a few feet away. He landed with a sickening crack and laid motionless on the ground.

She blasted water on the house dousing the flames immediately. She ran inside to collect the family, she noticed a man lying on the ground of the living room unmoving. She checked his pulse confirming he was dead, Casselle took a deep breath to steady herself as she placed a blanket over him and went up the stairs to where the two children were. A woman had joined them in the room and they lay huddled on the bed together.

"You have to come with me, I'm here to help you." Casselle said slowly holding out her hand. The mother shrunk back holding the children tighter. "I promise you, I will get you out of here safely but we have to leave now." The mother hesitated again before taking Casselle's hand slowly.

Casselle led them down the stairs and out the back door away from the war going on behind them. "This way," Casselle said pushing the family in front of her. She wasn't sure where she should take them all she knew was she wanted to get them far from the battle.

When they got past their yard line Casselle put an invisible charm on them telling them to keep going, somewhere public and stay there. Just as she was about to turn back to the battle a curse hit her knocking her to the ground. She went to get up only to be hit with the Cruciatus curse. She cried out in pain as she writhed on the ground.

The death eater stopped for a second but it was enough for Casselle to cast a shield charm and focus her mind on his. _Filthy muggle loving witch. This will teach you. Avada-_

Before he could get the second word out Casselle threw him back into the house as his wand flew out of his hand rope erupted from her wand tying him up tightly. She ran around the house back to where the rest of them were fighting. She scanned the area searching for Sirius or any one of her friends. She saw James a few yards away but she couldn't find Sirius. Panicking she took off down the street in search for him, but when she saw a young girl huddled in a bush she stopped.

"Hi, my name's Casselle do you know where you mum and dad are?" She asked softly crouching down next to the bush. The little girl shook her head. "I'm going to get you out of here okay?" She said holding out her hand. The little girl nodded but before she could take her hand Casselle was thrown back. She landed about a foot away from James who looked over at her anxiously. He was dueling vigorously with a death eater.

As Casselle struggled to get up she felt herself lifted into the air, "Well isn't this a surprise little sis," She heard her brother drawl out. She glared down at him in his hood and mask. She fought against the spell but he had her body bound. "Goodbye little sis," He said before throwing her back into a tree, causing a loud cracking noise.

When she hit the ground she heard Sirius call out to her frantically before everything went black.

Casselle woke with a terrible headache. She held her hand to her head as she tried to sit up, but the pain was too much so she just laid there looking around. She could see the plain walls of headquarters surrounding her, but where was everyone? She thought.

Her mind was reeling back to the fight and wondering what happened, she remembered the little girl, and James and… "Sirius!" She cried out remembering she couldn't find him during the battle. Her mind imagining the worst caused her throat to close as she moved to get out of the bed. "Sirius!" She called hoping to hear an answer.

Her head pounding as she moved, her throat started closing as tears started to build up in her eyes. She tried to stand but her body wouldn't obey her commands. "Sirius…" She whispered.

"Casselle?" She heard that voice she knew so well. She whipped her head up causing a shooting pain through her head but she didn't care because she was staring into those gray eyes.

She pushed her body off the bed running to him even as her body screamed in protest. "Sirius, oh thank Merlin," She whispered burying her teary eyes in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Cass it's okay, but you shouldn't be up you had a nasty fall." He whispered rubbing her back.

"I didn't know where you were. I couldn't find you," She whispered holding him tighter.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry Dumbledore said you were probably going to be waking up soon so I was getting you some breakfast. I thought I'd be back in time." He said leading her back to the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked sitting her down next to him.

"Alright I guess. My head hurts, how long have I been asleep?" She asked still holding on to him afraid to let him go for even a second.

"Almost a day and a half." Sirius said rubbing her back soothingly. "Cass I was so terrified, I saw you get lifted into the air, but there was nothing I could do," He said his voice strained. "I had two death eaters after me, and James tried but you were falling so quickly. He managed a small cushion charm before the death eaters attacked him full force."

"I'm okay," She said softly. "I couldn't find you. I went searching for you when I saw that little girl in the bushes. I had to help her, but Nate..." She trailed off remembering the quick reflexes of her brother. "I was so stupid I should have been ready for him," she said annoyed.

"No, Cass. He was waiting for you. He placed the child there knowing you would see her, and then waited until you had your back turned."

"But how-?" Casselle asked confused.

"They found the little girl shortly after we brought you back. She said a man in a hood told her to wait in the bush and be a good girl and he would bring back her parents."

"Oh God…" Casselle choked out a new fear taking over. "Those families? Did they get out?" She asked.

"The family you charmed got away, but not many were so lucky. We tried but by the time we got there so many were already dead. We managed to save a few of them, they have had their memories swiped and are now living far away from England," Sirius said. "Listen Casselle I want to take you somewhere tonight," He said trying to steer Casselle away from the sad thoughts of the muggles they couldn't save.

"You do? Where?" She asked pulling her head away from his chest to look into his eyes.

He smiled down at her kissing her on her forehead, "It's a secret."

"Hey Padfoot! Padfoot!" They heard James's voice coming from Sirius's pocket. Casselle raised her eyebrows at him. "Sorry, James told me I had to keep it on me, Lily's been going crazy but she had to go for Healer training. Hold on," He said pulling the mirror out of his pocket. "Hey Prongs she's fine, woke up a few minutes ago."

"Minutes ago! I told you to call me immediately! Lily is at my throat over this whole thing." James said exasperated.

"Mate she was a little distressed waking up in a bed not knowing what really happened. I had to calm her down. Chill out." Sirius said rolling his eyes at Casselle.

Casselle smiled, tilting the mirror towards her. "Hi, James. Tell Lily not to worry I am completely fine."

"Cass thank God! I tried to kill that son of a bitch but he apparated right after you fell, and those death eaters were relentless." James rambled.

"James, she really doesn't need to hear all this right now, We'll come over later." Sirius said.

"Alright yeah sorry Cass. We'll see you later!" He called before disappearing.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked eying Casselle cautiously.

"Yeah my headache is almost gone now," Casselle said rubbing it softly. "Though I am hungry."

"I bet you are," Sirius said standing up and holding his hand out to her.

Sirius had whipped up pancakes and they ate them in the dining room before heading back to their flat. Casselle took a quick shower, before they went over to James and Lily's.

"So when are we going to this surprise place?" Casselle asked sliding her arms around his neck.

"Later tonight," Sirius replied kissing her lips. "And before you get any ideas you can't seduce it out of me," He said with a smirk.

Casselle glared at him before grabbing a jacket. Sirius just laughed before grabbing her hand to apparate them.

"Casselle!" Lily cried running out the front door at the sound of the loud crack.

"Lily!" Casselle let go of Sirius's hand holding Lily in a tight embrace.

"Oh we were so worried, you had so many broken bones, and it was just awful." Lily said pulling back to fully look at her best friend. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better, how many broken bones did I have?" Casselle asked confused looking between Lily and Sirius.

"You don't know?"

Casselle shook her head, as Sirius wrapped his arm around her, "I didn't want you to worry, you were healed up real quick." Sirius said sheepishly.

"You had a broken arm, both legs, multiple ribs, and your wrist was also broken," Lily said softly.

"Wow, I'm glad I stayed unconscious for that," Casselle said taking it in. Sirius's arm tightened around her, and she rubbed his back to show she was okay. "Come on, let's get an official look at this place," Casselle said motioning to the flat behind Lily.

"Oh yes! You must see it! Cass I absolutely love it," She gushed pulling her friend in after her.

Lily and Casselle spent the better part of an hour touring the flat and talking excitedly. "We invited Remus and Peter to come of course, they were worried about you too. Dumbledore told us all to leave because it would overwhelm you. Sirius was the worst, when he saw you fall…" Lily shivered remembering it herself.

"Lily tell me, he hasn't talked much about it," Casselle said taking her friends hand.

"He blasted the two death eaters he was dueling in one spell, and ran to you, that's when Nathaniel disapparated. He was screaming for you to wake up, holding you to him. You were lucky, I think the spell James did protected your neck and back from breaking. But you're body was so broken," Lily trailed off wiping her eyes before the tears fell. "Fortunately the death eaters seemed to have had their fun and left, Sirius took you straight to headquarters yelling for Dumbledore. He wouldn't leave your side even when they had to perform the spells to right your limbs. He just stared at you with this odd expression, I couldn't quite place it. Then when they were all done and they told us you would be fine he just sat down and stroked your hair and face, that's when Dumbledore told the rest of us to leave." Lily finished.

Casselle looked across the room, to where James and Sirius were laughing about something, he looked so at ease it pained her to know that just yesterday he was so distraught with worry and fear for her life.

"We all know how much he cares about you Cass, but yesterday I think it really hit him how important you are to him," Lily said glancing over at James the same feelings going through her.

"Yeah. I never doubted my love for him, but when I couldn't find him at the fight my world almost stopped. He's taking me somewhere special tonight, but he won't tell me where. I wonder what he's planning," She said taking her eyes off of the love of her life and turning to her friend.

"Probably just wants to spoil you to no end, now that you're well." Lily said with a smile.

"I hope so," Casselle said with a laugh.

"Moony! Wormy! It's been too long!" James yelled clapping a hand on his two friends backs.

"James we saw you yesterday," Remus said reasonably.

"Well it seems like forever, since we used to see way too much of each other at school. Especially Padfoot." James said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Casselle asked raising her eyebrows at Sirius questioningly.

The boys burst out laughing, while Sirius just smiled. "Sirius was a little too comfortable with his body." James explained. "Half the time he would walk out of the bathroom stark naked, and on occasion he would sleep in the nude."

Casselle just smiled, "Oh really?" She said as Sirius slid his arm around her nuzzling her neck.

"In my defense it became a habit from home, when I kept trying to give that wretched house elf a heart attack," he said into her neck.

They just laughed at him before settling into the living room.

"Casselle you're looking much better," Remus said as they sat down.

"I feel great! I had a headache when I woke up but it was gone by the time we finished breakfast," She said with a soft smile.

They continued to talk in an easy manner, though Casselle noticed that Peter seemed to be saying less and less. "Peter are you okay? You've been awfully quiet?" She asked curiously.

"What?" Peter squeaked. "Yeah I'm fine. Just preoccupied I guess."

"Probably thinking about his little girlfriend he's been hiding from us," Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows at Peter.

"Peter you're seeing someone?" Lily asked a little astonished.

"Yeah, said that's why he hasn't been able to meet up with us lately," James said slightly offended to be dissed for a girlfriend.

"Peter, you should invite her over!" Lily said excitedly. "We'd love to meet her."

"I-I would but she's pretty shy, and doesn't like to meet many new people." Peter said anxiously.

"Oh," Lily said.

"That's not it, Peter is just worried we'll spill his embarrassing little secrets," Sirius said smirking.

"I am not!" Peter said angrily.

"Relax Pete we would never betray you like that," Sirius said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Alright Sirius enough," Casselle said placing her hand on his knee. "Well we'd love to meet her Peter, maybe just for lunch?" She suggested.

"Yeah I'll talk to her about it," Peter said quickly darting his eyes around.

Casselle narrowed her eyes in confusion, he seemed to be acting weirder than usual, she thought. Before she could think about it too long, Sirius leaned toward her ear, "We should get going, so you can get ready for tonight," he whispered.

"I have to get ready? So it's a fancy place?" she asked innocently.

"A little but that's all you're getting out of me," He said kissing her cheek and standing up. "Well we have to get going, we'll see you guys around."

"You're leaving now?" James asked trying to hide a smile.

"Yes James, now contain yourself before you wet your pants," Sirius warned. Casselle watched the exchange, James knew something she didn't.

She tried to move to walk towards James, but Sirius still had her hand, she raised her eyebrows at him. "Oh no you don't. I know how that little mind works, I also know that even though James is my best mate he is awful at keeping secrets. You're not going anywhere," He said pulling her closer to him. She pouted folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh Casselle don't look so upset, this could be the happiest or saddest night of your life," James called ducking as Sirius threw a pillow at him.

"James! You better keep your mouth shut, unless you want Lily to know some of your secrets." Sirius growled. Casselle smiled slightly, as James clamped his mouth shut.

"Bye Lily, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Casselle said hugging her friend. She said goodbyes to the boys as well, though Sirius wouldn't let her near James.

As Casselle curled her hair and started to pin it up, Sirius stilled her hands, "I like it better down," He whispered leaning down to kiss her neck.

Casselle smiled, "You're really not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope." He said with a smirk moving back to the closet. "When haven't my surprises ever been good?" He asked rummaging deeper in the closet.

Casselle sighed, "Never," she said with a smile remembering his remarkable surprises that always left her breathless.

"Exactly, now I think you should wear this tonight," He said pulling a box out of the closet.

"Where did that come from?" She asked walking over to him and opening the box. "I didn't buy that."

"I know, I did while you were in the shower earlier."

"Sirius you shouldn't have," Casselle said taking the box.

"Don't tell me what I shouldn't do, of course I should've. Open it."

She set the box on the bed and opened it gasping. "Sirius, this is gorgeous!" She exclaimed admiring the lilac dress that was folded nicely in the box. She pulled it out watching as it shimmered down to the floor. "I- Thank you!" She said pulling him into a hug. "I love it!"

"I'm glad you like it." He said pulling her back. "Why don't you finish getting ready and I'll be back in a few minutes." He said giving her a quick kiss.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"It's a secret," he said with a smile. "I'll be back before you know it." He said leaving the room and apparating. She furrowed her brow in confusion before going to put on the dress.

She slid the silky material over her head admiring the way the material clung to her figure. The neckline was low but still modest showing just a hint of her chest. The color brought out the color in her cheeks, Sirius really had done a fantastic job.

After she finished getting ready she moved to the living room to wait for Sirius to get back. After a few minutes Sirius popped back in. "Are you ready?" He asked smoothing out his black shirt and white tie.

She jumped up excitedly, "Yep!" She said taking his hand.

Sirius smiled, "You have to close your eyes though. I don't want the surprise to be revealed too soon."

She narrowed her eyes at him but did as she was told and closed her eyes.

"Alright prepare yourself," He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek and disapparating. "Are you ready?" Casselle nodded excitedly. "Alright open your eyes," he said softly.

She opened them only to be faced with the amazing sight of the sun setting over their beach. As the sun set slanting across the beach she noticed the glowing orbs of light floating around their heads. She was breathless as she took it all in, and turned to Sirius who was standing over a blanket and a picnic basket filled with food.

She gasped, "Sirius," She said laying her hand over her mouth as she walked toward him. "This." She couldn't even form words to describe the feelings that were swarming her.

"Do you like it?" He asked holding up a bottle of champagne. She nodded unable to talk, tears of happiness clouded her vision. "Cass…" He trailed off noticing the tears. He put down the wine and hurried toward her. "Cass what's wrong?" He asked holding her arms.

"I'm fine," She choked out wiping at her eyes. "Sirius this is beautiful. I can't even tell you how amazing this is," She said wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

"I'm glad you like it," Sirius said kissing her hair. "I love you too, now can we enjoy it?"

Casselle laughed and nodded as Sirius led her to the blanket where she sat down across from him.

Sirius pulled out some pieces of baguettes and cheese passing her some as he spread the cheese. They ate their fill of grapes, cheese and bread before Sirius pulled out slices of ham that he laid out on bread. They sipped their champagne and ate their dinner stealing silent glances of the other and smiling contentedly. After they finished the sandwiches he pulled out a perfectly decorated plate of chocolate covered strawberries. They took turns feeding each other the sweet delicious fruit.

After they had finished eating Casselle leaned back the most content she had ever been. "Sirius this is really incredible, how did you ever pull this off?" She asked looking out at the sea.

"A marauder does not reveal his secrets," He said looking over at her his stomach filling with an uncomfortable fluttering. Casselle just laughed letting the air catch her hair. Sirius took a deep breath trying to control his nerves as he reached for something behind his back. "Cass I erm…got you something," He said holding a book out to her.

"Pride and Prejudice? Sirius you know I already own this," She said taking it confusion etched across her face.

"Just open it," He said fiddling with his hands.

She eyed him for a second before opening it, she flipped through the pages and gasped when she neared her favorite part. "Sirius…." She couldn't say anything else as she stared down at the diamond ring that was tied to a string framed with a layer of pages cut out. She looked up at him speechless.

He stood pulling her with him, and kneeled before her taking the book out of his hands. She covered her face with her hands too stunned to talk.

"Casselle Marie Dawson, I have liked a lot of girls in my life but there has never been one that could even come close to measuring up to you. I knew I loved you the second I kissed you, but I didn't come to terms with that love until I realized you would put yourself in danger for the greater good, and I knew without a doubt in my mind that I loved you and couldn't live a second without you. Our relationship hasn't been perfect but we took the struggles and obstacles head on and our love grew stronger with every one. I know I wanted to wait but when I saw you unconscious on that bed I knew there was no point in waiting, because I love you more than life itself and don't want to spend my life with anyone else. You are beautiful in every possible way, and have been through so much, and I want to be the one that you come to when you're scared, angry, happy or sad, because I couldn't bare you going to someone else. You are the first person I have ever said I love you to, and I want you to be the last. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man alive?" He asked choking out the last words as tears threatened his eyes.

Casselle stared down at him, tears rolling down her face unattended. She couldn't form words, her throat had closed completely and she could hardly express the way her heart swelled and her stomach flipped with excitement and joy beyond anything she had ever felt.

"Cass?" Sirius asked anxiously.

She nodded, trying to clear her throat, "Yes," she croaked out. "Yes so many times over. Yes!" She cried as he stood up and pulled her into his arms swinging her in circles unable to contain his joy. "Yes. Yes. Yes." She just repeated it unable to grasp the reality of this incredible moment. "I will marry you Sirius Orion Black," She whispered. He pulled her back only to kiss her longingly.

She fell backwards on to the blanket with the force, laughing as he covered her face with kisses. She pulled his shirt up unable to contain herself, she needed him and all of him at this moment of pure joy. Sirius leaned up and smiled pulling off his tie. He pulled off her dress, as she undid his pants. In second they were both naked their skin hot to the touch in their anticipation.

"Sirius," She gasped out as he trailed kisses down her body. He moved back up to her mouth trapping her lips with his before he slid into her. They each marveled in the slow gentle movement of his hips, each content with the feel of each other.

When they finally went over that edge it was one of the most powerful sensations Casselle had ever felt. As Sirius laid down moving so only his head rest on her chest as they each caught their breath.

"Sirius…" She said her breathing still heavy.

He leaned his head up looking at her. She sifted her fingers through his damp silky hair. She couldn't say anything, she didn't want to say anything, she just wanted to stay in this moment where the war was away from them and they had their whole lives ahead of them.

He smiled up at her his wicked smile. "Want to go swimming?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

Casselle let out a breathy laugh, "I don't think I can move."

"I wore you out that much? I thought I was marrying the adventurous Casselle Dawson," Sirius said feigning disappointment.

"You are." She said with a smile. "You are marrying the adventurous Casselle Dawson, and I am marrying the cocky, mischievous Sirius Black."

"That you are," He said kissing her on the lips. He pulled back sitting up and rummaging in their things. He came back holding the ring, and slid it on her left ring finger, "At least now you are."

She smiled down at it then at him throwing her arms around him and kissing him soundly. "I think I'm ready for that swim now."

He smiled pulling her up and they ran into the water splashing each other before diving down underwater. They met grabbing each others hands under the water. They pulled up breaking the surface at the same time entangling each other with their limbs and pulling the other to their lips.

They stayed in the water for almost an hour before heading back to their clothes and picnic. They dressed quickly both eager to get back to their flat so they could christen their bed as a new engaged couple.

"Are you ready my lovely fiancée?" Sirius asked knowing he could live in this moment for the rest of his life.

"I am," She said taking his hand and apparating back to the flat. They barely landed when they dropped the food and half of their clothes and hurried toward the bedroom laughing.

Casselle sat with her back resting against the head board staring down at the glistening ring on her finger. The diamond was circular and a little larger then what was practical with a white gold band. The jewel caught the morning light that was seeping in through the window casting rainbow colored prisms across the blanket and wall.

I'm getting married, she thought to herself a small smile on her lips.

**Well there you have it! They're engaged! We hope you like it, and please review! We love to hear your comments! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Thanks for sticking with us I know that this chapter took a tad longer than we expected! On the plus side it's a nice and long one. Enjoy!**

Casselle's eyes strayed, as they often did, to Sirius laying next to her still oblivious to the world around him. His bare chest rose and fell as he slept, his shaggy hair fanned across the pillow. He looked so much younger when he slept.

Casselle fought the urge to reach out and touch him, wanting to let him sleep while he could.

She shifted her attention to the book sitting on the nightstand next to her, reaching out to pick it up. She flipped through the familiar pages of Pride and Prejudice smiling as her eyes scanned the familiar words.

She had loved this novel since she was little, and had read it more times then she could count. She laughed softly as she flipped to the section Sirius had highlighted with his proposal. Mr. Darcy proceeded to insult Elizabeth in every way possible as he proclaimed his love for her; it was her favorite passage in the entire novel.

"Hmmm I suppose you could still read it word for word even with the middle of the pages cut out," Sirius murmured turning and nuzzling his chin against her stomach.

Casselle laughed as the scruff on his chin tickled her skin, "I suppose I could," she replied stroking his hair.

"I can't remember the last time you were awake before me," Sirius stated resting his head on her stomach and closing his eyes.

"Hmm I guess I wore you out last night," she teased ruffling his hair.

"Sirius Black does not get worn out!" Sirius replied with mock indignation.

"Whatever you say love," Casselle teased, and as she knew he would Sirius pulled her down to him and murmured.

"I guess I'll just have to prove it to you."

Two hours later Casselle and Sirius laid tangled together in the sheets of their bed, breathing heavily.

"Remind me to doubt you more often," Casselle panted burying her face in his chest.

Sirius chuckled, his chest vibrating against Casselle's cheek, as he stroked her hair. "Lily and James wanted us over for tea today…I think I forgot to mention that last night," Sirius replied.

"Since when do any of us have tea?" Casselle teased raising her head to look him in the eye.

"Since we graduated and became mature adults," Sirius teased taking her hand and kissing her ring finger.

"Ahhh so it's an excuse to give them the good news then?" Casselle replied with a smile.

"Yes and I think James is counting on me being rejected so make sure you lay it on thick," Sirius teased.

"Hmm I think I can do that," Casselle replied pulling his face towards hers and kissing him soundly.

An hour later Casselle stood in front of their mirror fidgeting with her dress trying to make it lay straight.

"Cass we're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Sirius called impatiently from the living room.

"I'm coming!" Casselle called fluffing her hair before leaving the bathroom.

"Finally," Sirius muttered as Casselle entered the living room.

"It's a special day!" Casselle replied defensively. "It's not every day that you announce your engagement. Though I have a feeling James already knows…"

Sirius shrugged sheepishly, "Had to get my best mates advice, no one else knows though as long as Prongs kept his big mouth shut, so Lily, Wormtail, and Moony should still be fairly shocked."

Casselle nodded a slight flutter beginning in her stomach, "You think they'll all be…I mean to say you don't think they'll think that…we're making a mistake?" Casselle asked worriedly. She hadn't given much thought to other people's reaction to the news, but the thought that their friends would reject their engagement suddenly had her sick with worry.

Sirius paused considering her question for a moment, "This isn't some excuse you're making to not marry me right?"

"No of course not! I love you and I'll always love you," Casselle replied. "I just mean that we're really young… and what if people get the wrong idea?"

Sirius stared at her intently, "Is there anyone else you could picture your life with?"

"No but-"

Sirius cut her off and plowed on "Do you want to get married?"

"Of course its ju-"

"Do you love me?"

"I just said I did bu-"

"Then to hell with what anyone else thinks Cass," Sirius replied taking her hand in his. "We don't need to explain ourselves to anyone, nor do we need anyone's approval for our actions. I'm marrying you because it feels right and I know I couldn't live without you. And of course we're young but if I've learned anything in the last couple of months it's that we don't all get to live to an old age and I'll be damned if I die before I married you."

"You're right of course," Casselle mumbled squeezing his hand. "I'm just being silly again aren't I?"

"Of course you are," Sirius replied with a hint of a grin, "But that's what I'm here for, to tell you when you're being a prat."

Casselle laughed swatting him playfully on the arm, "I'm never a prat!"

"Whatever you say love," Sirius teased ruffling her hair affectionately. "Now come on we're late enough as it is."

Casselle nodded grabbing her purse and turning on the spot.

The two arrived in Lily and James's living room with a loud crack, giving Lily who was sitting on the couch a start.

"Stop doing that!" She scolded pressing her hand to her heart, "You're going to give me a bloody heart attack!"

Casselle grinned, "Sorry Lil," she replied pulling her friend into a hug as she shared a grin with Sirius.

"Tell me there's going to be food I'm starving," Sirius added giving Lily a one armed hug after her and Casselle had separated.

"When are you not hungry?" Lily replied rolling her eyes and leading them into the kitchen. "The rest of the boys are out back, I think James managed to talk them into a game of Quidditch."

Sirius nodded pushing past the girls and slipping out the back door to join his friends.

"So much for being hungry," Casselle laughed continuing to the kitchen with Lily.

"The only thing those boys love more than food is each other," Lily teased leaning against the counter. "Anyways I was hoping you'd help me with lunch."

The two worked in silence making sandwiches and other finger foods for their afternoon meal.

"So what did you and Sirius do last night?" Lily asked after they finished making lunch.

"Oh erm now that you mention it…Sirius-well Sirius proposed, we're engaged!" Casselle replied with a sheepish grin at her friend.

"Engaged!" Lily shrieked her eyes going automatically to Casselle's ring finger.

"Yep, engaged…trust me you're as shocked as I was."

"Oh Cass!" Lily gushed taking her hand and staring at the ring. "Bloody hell it's huge!"

Casselle laughed and Lily soon joined her before throwing her arms around her friend. "I'm thrilled for you!"

"Really?" Casselle asked pulling back so she could see Lily's expression.

"What do you mean really!? Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know we're just really young and we don't have jobs yet or anything like that," Casselle replied with a shrug.

"Hmm sounds like you're the one who's a little unsure," Lily teased bumping her shoulder against Casselle's.

"Not unsure, just….practical," Casselle teased. "You'll be my maid of honor right?"

"Oh Cass! Of course I will!" Lily exclaimed. "Have you set a date? Or a venue for that matter…and of course we'll have to go dress shopping. Oh Cass! You're getting married!"

Casselle's grin spread as the words resonated hitting her for the first time. She was getting married.

"How did he ask you?"

Casselle launched into the story of Sirius's elaborate proposal and by the time she was done with the story the boys were making their way in the house.

"Bloody hell he really goes for it doesn't he," Lily replied grinning from ear to ear. "They'll be hungry we better get this stuff on the table."

Casselle helped Lily set the places at the table and soon they were all seated around the table enjoying butterbeer and sandwiches.

"So me and Cass have an announcement," Sirius announced grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone looked up from their food expectantly as Casselle and Sirius shared a grin.

"We're engaged!" Casselle exclaimed to the room holding out her hand for them all to see.

There was a moment silence before the room erupted into a round of congratulations.

James leaned over and slapped Sirius on the back offering his congratulations before moving to Casselle and pulling her into a hug.

"I can't believe you said yes," James teased giving her a light squeeze.

"Me either," Casselle replied laughing as James released her.

"It was my famous charm," Sirius called smirking at the pair of them.

"I'm still betting he slipped her a love potion back in sixth year," Remus replied slapping Sirius on the shoulder.

The rest of them laughed as Sirius scowled.

"Nah Padfoot's to shoddy at potions," James teased slapping his friend on the back.

"Just wait till it's your turn mate," Sirius threatened giving James a knowing look effectively silencing him.

"I think champagne is in order!" Lily announced leaving the dining room to retrieve a bottle but not before Casselle saw the flush on her cheeks.

"Who would have thought Sirius would be the first marauder down the aisle," Remus mused as they all took their seats.

"I can hardly believe it myself," Sirius replied with a grin. "But when you know you know," He reached over taking Casselle's hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

Lily returned with the champagne and they all enjoyed a glass or two easily talking amongst themselves for a while.

"Let's all go out for dinner!" Casselle said standing up determined to not let this day of celebration end.

"Where should we go?" Sirius asked

"I don't know, somewhere where I can show off my huge ring!" She said with a smile.

"I know the perfect place," James said standing up and pulling Lily with him. "Come on." James said leading them to the door. They rolled their eyes at James's enthusiasm and followed behind. James and Lily's flat was in downtown London. They walked a few blocks to a wizarding restaurant in a shady alley.

"I know it looks a little dangerous, but it's just the outside to keep muggles out. The inside is much better trust me," James said opening the door for everyone to shuffle in.

James was right, the inside was cozy with warm colors on the wall and furniture. It had large cushioned booths lining the walls and hightops throughout the floor plan.

They enjoyed a quiet meal, while Casselle jokingly waved her wedding ring around to be admired by passing women. She smiled and winked at Sirius every time a woman jealously commented on the ring. They were in high spirits when they exited the restaurant and not ready to go home. They decided to walk to the park when they arrived Casselle and Lily took over the swings and Sirius and James pushed them idly.

"I've erm got to go," Peter announced standing abruptly glancing from side to side.

"Got a hot date Wormy?" Sirius asked with a wink.

"Oh erm yeah, I'll see you guys later then," he called hurrying off into the shadows before disappearing with a loud pop.

Casselle's brow furrowed as she watched him leave, something about his demeanor seemed off. "Do you guys feel like Peter's been acting strangely lately?"

"Ah Wormys just in love, makes a man do crazy things," James replied with an easy smile.

"I guess you're right," Casselle agreed not entirely convinced.

After a half around of playing around in the park they decided to head back, as they were leaving the park multiple loud pops went off around them. They all pulled out their wands, knowing instantly what the pop was.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little Gryffindors," Voldemort sneered stepping out of the shadows. "Come to have a little fun in the park?"

Sirius hissed stepping closer to block Casselle. "What do you want?" He hissed, disgust plain on his face.

"I have come with a proposition," He stated simply.

"Like we would accept anything from you," James spat out.

"You might accept this one, it has incredible benefits." He said with a snide smile.

"Why don't you just spit it out, so we can reject it and move on with our lives," Casselle said fury burrowing in her blood as he ruined her night of celebration.

"I have decided to make an exception and allow all of you to join my side," He said spreading his arms out like he was other them the world.

Sirius barked out a laugh, "That's rich, that you would actually think we would agree and join you in your tirade to destroy the world and our kind."

"This is your last chance, maybe you should think about it, you do have a mudblood there that will easily be targeted and a half blood not to mention a werewolf and you two as blood traitors. You will be the biggest targets for my army if you deny me now." Voldemort stated as if it was a simple fact.

"We don't need your protection we have all the protection we need standing beside Dumbledore. Not to mention we can dance circles in a duel with any of your lot," He sneered smirking at the death eaters that surrounded them.

"Is that a challenge?" Voldemort asked intrigued at the idea.

"Why not? Me against any one of your little followers." Sirius said pride taking over, as Casselle gripped his arm painfully in fear.

"And what do I get if I win?" Voldemort asked.

"The satisfaction that one of your biggest threats is dead." Sirius said simply while Casselle sucked in a breath in horror.

"That is intriguing, but how about the rest of you join me without squabble?"

"Like Hell!" Casselle burst out unable to contain her hatred. "You can't control us! We aren't puppets, we're people! You can't decide our fate based on a battle, even if you win we wouldn't go with you, if Sirius died you can bet I would spend my last breath hunting you down and killing you myself. There's nothing in this world that would stop me in avenging his death." She said as she stepped away from Sirius in front of Voldemort. "You can have your battle, but either way we would never go with you. We chose the winning side, Dumbledore's side a long time ago. And your false promises of safety and power mean nothing to us. Because we know the truth about you, you're nothing but a spineless insecure little man who was bullied at a young age and decided to take that hatred out on innocent people." She glared up at him her body shaking with rage.

Sirius stepped up next to her, holding her back afraid of what her little speech would cause Voldemort to do.

"Well it seems we have our answer then." Voldemort said glaring down at Casselle. Fury at her true words made him itch for his wand and that simple curse that would finish her off. "It seems we have nothing else to discuss," he said motioning to his death eaters. "But mark my words Casselle Dawson, you are at the top of my list to kill. You won't always have your knight to protect you, and when his back is turned you will be mine." He hissed.

"I don't need a knight to save me, I can take you on myself. So mark my words, when I find you alone away from your little lackeys there won't be anything left for them to find of you." Her words burned with the disgust she felt for him.

Voldemort stood straighter unable to find a response to that. He turned on the spot and disappeared along with his death eaters. When the last pop left the night quiet again Casselle blew out a breath of relief, before Sirius whipped her around to face him. "Are you insane? What were thinking challenging him?" Sirius exploded his fear for her life causing him to shout.

"Me? You're the one challenging them to duel? And risk our lives in the process! How could you!" She yelled shoving him. "You don't get to propose to me and then turn around asking for a death wish! This is Voldemort were talking about! He doesn't fight fair! The minute you would start to win he'd throw someone else in there to fight you or five more! You idiot!" She cried out tears springing to her eyes as the realization of what could have happened hit her.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her as she clung to him. "You're both too hot headed for your own good." James said relief washing over him, now that Voldemort was gone. "You two are going to get us all killed if you don't watch your mouths," he said trying to make a joke out of it, but his voice was too serious.

"We do need to work on that," Casselle said smiling softly as she sniffled back the rest of her tears. "The good news is, we're all still here and on Dumbledore's side." She said pulling away and looking back at her friends standing around them. They had a long hard road ahead of them.

"Cass! I'm here!" Lily called as she entered the flat Casselle and Sirius shared.

"That's my cue to leave," Sirius muttered rising quickly from the couch. "I'll see you later tonight love," he whispered kissing Casselle gently on the lips before turning on the spot and disappearing from the living room with a crack.

Casselle sighed, "I'm in the living room Lil!" For the last week Sirius had been running off whenever Lily came around, claiming all the wedding planning was bad for his health.

"Was that Sirius that ran off?" Lily asked ruefully a slight frown on her face. Lily had made clear her sentiments that Sirius should be more active in helping with the wedding planning.

"Erm yeah he had an-an interview at the ministry…" Casselle lied scooting over so Lily could join her on the couch.

"So you've heard back about your auror applications?" Lily asked.

"No not yet, just trying to keep our options open," Casselle lied quickly. "Anyways I assume you're here for some more planning?"

"Well someone has to keep you two on track," Lily scolded. "Honestly if I left you to it then you'd never make it down the aisle."

Casselle grunted in response taking the magazine Lily handed her.

"Have you given any more thought to the dress you want to wear?" Lily asked flipping through the magazine in her hand. "I don't think the traditional ball gown would really suit you…"

"No I definitely don't want to walk down the aisle in some puffy monstrosity," Casselle agreed flipping idly through her own magazine.

"Maybe something like this?" Lily asked holding her own magazine up to show Casselle a picture of a bride in a close fitting dress. It was an off white color with a delicate trim of lace around the hem and neckline.

"That's really pretty Lil," Casselle complimented taking the magazine from her and looking at it closely. I just can't imagine myself walking down the aisle, she thought to herself before handing it back to Lily. "Definitely a contender."

"Good because we need an idea of what we're looking for before we actually go shopping…which I was thinking we'd do next weekend."

"Next weekend! The wedding isn't until October!" Casselle exclaimed.

"Yes and they'll probably have to order one to fit your measurements, honestly Cass your wedding is less than four months away!" Lily scolded.

"No it's at least four if not five," Casselle replied trying to remember the date.

"No Cass its two and a half, its July 15th!" Lily replied. "I don't know how you can live without even knowing what day it is."

Casselle shrugged, "We're still waiting to hear about our Auror applications so without a job it's hard to keep track…"

"Sometimes I swear you sound just like James," Lily teased nudging her friend.

Casselle laughed, "There are worst compliments, I mean you're in love with him after all."

Lily laughed, "Now we need to talk about your decorations and guest list…do you have an idea about who you want to invite?"

"Well everyone from the Order obviously…and you and James are going to be in the wedding. And your parents are both invited as well as James's mom and dad."

"You-you erm don't want to invite your parents then?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Casselle offered her friend a sad smile, "No I don't…my brother would probably give the date and location to Voldemort anyway. Sirius isn't inviting his either. Just his cousin Andy and her husband Ted. Their expecting to, a little girl I think so if she's arrived by then she's obviously invited to."

Lily nodded deciding it was best not to breach the subject further. "So overall that's around forty people. You're still planning to have it at James's parent's estate right?"

Casselle nodded grinning, her and Sirius had decided on the location because it was the closet home they had ever had besides Hogwarts of course."

"And you've already booked the official from the ministry to preside over the ceremony right?"

"Actually we asked Dumbledore to do it…and he agreed," Casselle replied with a smile.

"Really Dumbledore?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yep we both agreed that we'd rather someone we knew do it…"

"Well then that's all settled now about your flower selection…"

Lily didn't leave until well past eight, leaving Casselle feeling exhausted. Honestly sometimes it felt like the wedding planning and not the war was the hardest part of her life.

She was relaxing in the bath when she heard a loud crack from the living room, she grabbed her wand from the bath tub ledge, "Sirius?" she called hesitantly.

"Don't worry it's just me," Sirius replied from the door way. "Though I have to say the Death Eater that came into this would be the luckiest Death Eater in the world."

Casselle grinned setting her wand down, "All part of my plan to distract them," she teased settling back into the bubbles.

"Hmm well it's certainly distracting," Sirius purred crossing the room and sitting on the ledge of the tub. "Need someone to scrub your back?" He asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Casselle laughed, "Hmm I think I could use and hand or two."

An hour later the pair of them were dressed and out of the tub feeling clean and content.

"I have to admit I never thought I'd enjoy a bubble bath that much," Sirius teased.

"And you've never smelled this good before either," Casselle quipped dodging the playful smack Sirius aimed at her.

"So what time did Evans leave?"

"Ugh around eight thirty I swear she's driving me crazy with all this wedding planning," Casselle complained.

"We could always elope," Sirius replied with a grin squeezing Casselle's shoulder.

"Tempting," Casselle replied with a sigh.

"I thought a wedding was something all girls already had planned out in their head."

Casselle made a face, "I don't know, it's not something I'd ever really seriously considered…I guess I'm the exception. But don't worry Lily has more than enough planned for both of us."

Sirius laughed and ruffled her hair.

Casselle was jolted awake by the blaring alarm that was sounding through their apartment. She had thought that she might get used to it, after all it went off at least once a week, but it still jarred her.

She and Sirius dressed in a tense silence before grabbing their wands and apparating to headquarters .

Dumbledore waited for everyone to arrive before saying anything, "There's been a raid by the Death Eaters in West Chester. It seems like the target was a mix of muggle born wizards and muggles. We need everyone we can to go and get as many people out as possible. Remember that the Death Eaters won't hesitate to kill you so do not hesitate to act. Capture anyone is possible but not at the risk of your life. As always report back here after your task has been completed."

Casselle shared a grave look with Lily before turning on the spot and disappearing.

She landed in a yard and stumbled slightly attempting to get her bearings. There was screaming coming from all directions and Casselle barely had time to take cover before a jinx came flying her way.

She pointed her wand from behind the corner of the house, "Stupify," she whispered satisfied as she heard the body crumple to the ground. She crept out from her hiding place and glanced around, the screaming sounded further away now, or maybe she had just gotten used to it.

Casselle made her way towards the full front of the fight dodging and sending hexes with a speed she didn't know she possessed. She saw two hooded figures slip into a house on her right and after throwing a curse at the Death Eater in front of her she took off after them.

Casselle paused in the doorway to the house, it was oddly silent after the chaos from outside. She took a deep breath and lowered the walls around her mind pushing it out and feeling for another presence. Her mind connected with the first Death Eaters with an unpleasant sensation.

Casselle pushed her mind against his barriers slamming herself against them with as much force as she could muster. She heard someone call out and knew she had successfully incapacitated him.

Her victory was short lived however, as a jet of purple hit her wand hand. She gasped in pain and dropped her wand clutching her wounded hand to her body. She crouched down putting the couch between her and the hallway the curse had come from.

She inspected her hand grimacing as she noted the bright red skin, her hand felt like it was on fire and when she tried to move it the burning sensation became unbearable. She put the pain out her mind and looked around for her wand.

It was on the ground a couple of meters from her hiding place the only problem was it laid outside of the protection of the couch.

Think, she commanded herself trying not to panic as she heard the heavy footsteps approaching from the hallway.

"Avada Ka-"

"Stupefy!" A familiar voice rang from the doorway of the house.

Casselle breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the Death Eaters body crumple to the ground. "Thanks Benjy," she said rising from her hiding place. "I was in a tight spot there."

"No worries," The older boy replied with a friendly grin. "Are there any more of them in here?"

"No I took care of the other one," she replied bending and picking up her wand wincing as pain flashed through her right hand. "Bloody hell," she murmured glancing at her hand, the skin was beginning to blister; apparently the hex had been some sort of slow burning curse.

"Are you alright?" Benjy asked moving closer to her concern etched on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got hit with a curse, nothing life threatening. We'd better get back out there…"

Benjy nodded in agreement and the two of them returned to the brunt of the fight outside. Casselle switched her wand to her left hand and suffered multiple minor injuries for it. Her reflexes were slow and her aim was awkward and off. She made a silent promise to go back and give the Death Eater that had injured her a good kick when the fight was over…assuming that she lasted that long.

Casselle was fighting what felt like the millionth Death Eater when her footing faltered. She stumbled and landed on the ground with a hard thud. The figure beneath the cloak uttered a cold laugh and advanced upon her.

"I hoped I'd be the one to kill you," the figure hissed and Casselle's eyes widened in recognition.

"Bellatrix," she hissed her jaw clenching.

"It's been a long time half blood," the older girl drawled training her wand on Casselle's chest. "It's a pity you wasted your only chance, Avada Ka-"

For the second time that night Casselle was saved from the curse that was meant to end her life by Benjy. He had managed to hit Bella with a well place Conjunctivitis curse.

"Can't leave you alone for five minutes can I Dawson?" Benjy teased with a grin.

"I seriously owe you," Casselle stated getting hastily to her feet returning the grin. The smile quickly fell from her face. She met Bellatirx's triumphant gaze as the older girl trained her wand on Benjy. Casselle didn't have time to yell a warning before a jet of sickly yellow hit her friend in the back.

Benjy's eyes meet Casselle's for a moment before the spell took effect. Casselle screamed as the carnage of the spell hit her. She was covered in blood none of it her own and in the spot Benjy had previously stood was vacant. The gruesome aftermath of the spell had spread a couple of feet in every direction.

Casselle stood rooted to the spot staring in horror at the space Benjy had previously occupied while Bellatrix cackled, like Casselle she was covered in the gore from her spell but unlike Casselle she seemed to relish in it.

Rage unlike anything Casselle had ever experience before rushed through her, her vision went red and her revulsion was temporarily forgotten as she stared at Bellatrix with the utmost hatred.

"Crucio!" she screamed watching with a sick satisfaction as Bellatrix crumpled to the ground. Casselle held the spell for as long as she could, only allowing Bella a moments rest before starting again.

Casselle didn't know how long she stood there before a pair of arms wrapped around her pulling her away from Bella's crumpled figure.

"Casselle its over," Sirius whispered pulling her further away from the unconscious Bella as the others descended upon them.

Casselle staggered away from him and promptly vomited in the grass. After she had emptied all the contents of her stomach she shakily wiped her mouth on the back of her hand which came away smeared with Benjy's blood. Feeling nauseous all over again she staggered to her feet.

"Cass?" Sirius asked softly approaching her slowly. "Are you alright?"

Casselle turned allowing Sirius to get his first good glimpse at her. He sucked in a breath as he took it in. She was covered from head to toe in what looked like blood. It coated her face and her hair making stiff rusty streaks all over her. Her eyes had a dead look to them holding none of their usual sparkle.

"Cass what happened? Are you hurt?" Sirius whispered urgently taking her hand in his.

Casselle didn't even have the energy to wince as Sirius gripped her injured hand. She couldn't find her voice the image of Benjy's last moments played over and over again behind her eyelids.

Concerned Sirius took her hand and turned on the spot apparating them both back to the head quarters.

"I need some help!" He called setting Casselle down on one of the cots that had been set up in the living room for the injured.

Lily came rushing into the room stopping short as she caught sight of Casselle. "What happened?" She demanded rushing to Casselle's side and checking for injuries. "Where are you cut Cass? Cass? Where is the blood coming from?" Lily paused in her search. "What happened to her?" She asked directing the question to Sirius.

"I don't know I didn't see it…is she going to be alright?"

"Well she doesn't seem to be bleeding but I don't know where all this blood came from then…"

Casselle heard their voices as if they were coming from far away. "Benjy," she managed not looking at either of them as she said it.

"What?" Sirius asked gently putting his hand on her forearm.

"Benjy…the blood…its-its his," Casselle explained tears flooding her eyes.

The other two fell silent at her words obviously afraid to ask for more details.

"Bella…Bellatrix just-just blew him up," Casselle finished her whole body beginning to tremble. Her nausea was returning full blast and she made a motion for the trash can next to the cot, Lily understanding what was happening a split second before Sirius thrust the bucket to Casselle holding her soiled hair as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the pale.

When she emerged Lily and Sirius were watching her anxiously. "I need a bath," Casselle announced glancing at Lily pleadingly.

"Cass I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone right now," Lily replied gently.

"I NEED a bath," Casselle replied her voice bordering on hysterical. "I can't sit here covered in his BLOOD!"

Lily nodded not knowing what else to do but give in, "Fine but I'm staying with you."

"I'll come to," Sirius added standing and making to follow them.

"No," Casselle replied quickly. "I-I just need a minute."

Sirius hesitated before nodding and sinking back down on the cot as Lily and Casselle left the room.

Casselle avoided the mirror in the bathroom not wanting to remember her reflection covered in Benjy's remains. Instead she went straight to the bathtub and turned the water as hot as it would go.

She and Lily waited in silence as the tub filled. Once it was over halfway full of steaming water Casselle ripped her clothes off and climbed in. The water scorched her skin but she refused to flinch instead she immersed herself in the boiling water scrubbing almost desperately at her hair and skin. The only thing she wanted in this moment was to be clean. Clean of the gore that coated her skin, clean of the ugliness she had been forced to witness, clean of this pointless war.

She submerged herself staying under the burning water for as long as she could bear before resurfacing. She repeated the process a couple more times closing her eyes tightly to avoid looking at the water that was slowly turning the color of rust.

Lily moved closer to the tub stilling Casselle's hundredth submersion with a soft hand on her shoulder, "Let me help with your hair," the red head commanded softly picking up the bottle of shampoo from the side of the tub and working it through Casselle's hair.

Casselle sat in silence as Lily worked keeping her eyes tightly shut, maybe if she refused to look she'd open her eyes and find that the whole thing had been an awful dream.

Lily pushed on Casselle's head letting her know that she needed to submerge again.

Casselle went under water running her hands through her hair to rid it of the shampoo and grime. She surfaced gasping for breath taking a few deep ones before going back under water and scrubbing at her hair and then her skin.

She resurfaced sputtering, "Am I c-clean?" She asked hoarsely.

"Yeah I'll grab you a towel," Lily murmured standing and leaving the bathroom.

Casselle stood shakily finally opening her eyes as she wrung the water out of her long tangled hair. She took in the soiled water she was now standing in fighting back the tears that sprung into her eyes. She was on the verge of a major melt down, she could feel it. I just need to make it back home, she told herself climbing from the tub. She shivered as she waited for Lily but despite the cold she couldn't have stomached staying in the tub any longer.

Lily returned and held a fluffy purple towel to Casselle who took it thankfully. She wrapped herself in it waiting for the shivering to stop.

"I got you this one for your hair," Lily said softly holding up another towel.

Casselle secured one around her body before taking the other and patting at her head. She wrapped it up turban style before glancing in the mirror. Her skin was visible though it looked rather red after her scalding bath, but clean none the less.

"Cass," Lily asked her voice forcibly calm. "What happened to your arm?"

"Hm?" Casselle asked absently.

"Your arm Cass, what happened to your arm?"

Casselle looked down at her right forearm and winced, the skin was now covered in blisters and oozing. A little blood had begun to seep through as well, almost as if her skin was being eaten away. "Some kind of hex…"

"Cass we need to let Dumbledore have a look at it," Lily replied firmly.

"I'm sure Dumbledore has more important things to do right now Lil," Casselle replied her eyes flitting to the bath tub against her will.

"Sirius brought up some clothes come on we'll get you dressed and then we'll have a look at it."

Casselle nodded but made no move to take the clothes Lily handed out to her. With a small sigh Lily loosened the towel from Casselle's chest and managed to get the sweat pants and t-shirt Sirius had brought onto her friend.

Dressed and clean Lily led Casselle back down stairs feeling slightly more worried with every minute that passed. Once they returned to the living room Lily sat Casselle down on one of the cots sharing a swift look with Sirius, "She's injured I'm getting Dumbledore to look at it, it looks like something dark." Lily rushed from the room in search of the older wizard.

"Cass?" Sirius asked gently taking a seat next to her. "Can you hear me honey?"

Casselle moved her head slightly towards him but otherwise made no move to show that she had understood anything he said. Her eyes looked empty, almost hallow as if there was no one inside. Sirius rubbed her back gently frowning when she jumped at the contact.

Lily returned a couple of minutes later with Dumbledore in tow.

"Ms Dawson," Dumbledore greeted gently. "Did you happen to hear the spell that did this to you?"

Casselle shook her head slightly.

"Very well," Dumbledore murmured taking her hand gently but firmly and turning it from side to side inspecting the wound.

Casselle watched with detachment as everyone stared at her mangled hand, she didn't care if her hand never returned to normal she just wanted to go home.

"Some kind of burning charm," Dumbledore murmured.

"But you can fix it can't you?" Sirius asked anxiously glancing at Casselle.

"Yes but I'm afraid it will be painful," Dumbledore replied gravely. "I'll have to take a burn solution and pour it straight in the wound; the skin will then need to remain bound for quite some time and there may be some scarring but Casselle will retain the full use of her arm."

Casselle wasn't even paying close enough attention to the three of them to realize that Dumbledore had just spoken as if she wasn't in the room at all.

"I'll fetch the potion."

The three of them waited in anxious silence as Dumbledore went to fetch the remedy, Lily and Sirius sharing a number of concerned glances.

"Sirius if you'd be so kind to hold her still? It's imperative that all of the potion touches the infected area," Dumbledore requested.

Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around Casselle holding her firmly in place, "It will all be over in a second," he promised.

Dumbledore stood and poured the potion onto Casselle's exposed forearm. The wound smoked and Casselle watched in wonder for a moment as the smoke curled and rose from her arm, then the pain kicked in and she let out an involuntary shriek. She thrashed against Sirius instinct taking over completely; she just needed the pain to stop.

Several agonizing minutes later the potion was gone, though her arm was still smoking with its aftermath. Her body stilled and sweat soaked her skin as the after waves of pain shot through her.

"It's over," Sirius whispered gently relaxing his hold on her.

Dumbledore wrapped Casselle's arm tightly giving Sirius instructions to change the bandages in the morning.

"Casselle honey, are you ready to go home?" Sirius asked gently laying his hand on her shoulder.

Casselle nodded coming out of her stupor and allowing Sirius to help her stand.

"Why don't you stick to side along for now," Sirius suggested placing his arm around her waist. Casselle nodded again and Sirius turned on the spot.

The pair landed in the dark living room. Sirius turned to Casselle stroking her damp hair away from her eyes. "Cass?"

The tears Casselle had been fighting for the last two hours streamed down her face as she stared into Sirius's eyes. She crumpled against him sobs racking through her chest as she cried for Benjy and herself.

Sirius's arms wrapped around Casselle pulling her closer to him, he didn't say anything, there were no words that could console her after what she had been through and Sirius knew better then to try.

Sirius was unsure how long they stood there like that but eventually Casselle's tears subsided. She pulled back wiping her eyes on the back of her good hand.

"Come on," Sirius murmured wrapping his arm around her shoulder and steering her towards the room. "You need to get some sleep."

Casselle climbed into their bed curling up under the covers as Sirius took off his jeans and t-shirt before sliding in next to her. As soon as he was in the bed Casselle reached for him, "Hold me?" She whispered her eyes feeling damp.

Sirius wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her close to his chest, "Of course," he whispered soothingly kissing her forehead gently.

The following night was anything but peaceful for the couple. Casselle woke up screaming numerous times the image of Benjy's death playing repeatedly through her mind. Sometimes it was Lily being blown up, sometimes Sirius, but it always ended with her covered in gore and Bellatrix's laughter filling her head.

Sirius shook her for the fifth time that night pulling her from her nightmare and back into reality. "Shh Cass, it's alright. Everything's alright," he soothed holding her as she cried. "Are you sure you don't want to take a dreamless sleep potion? Lily dropped one over right after you fell asleep and I think it would do you some good."

Casselle hesitated before nodding, she hated those potions but she also needed her rest for all she knew there could be another attack that night.

Sirius rose from their bed and went out to the kitchen where he had stowed the potion. He unstopped the vial Lily had brought it in and poured it into a small glass. Once the glass was full he brought the glass back into their bedroom handing it to Casselle.

Casselle took it with a look of distaste on her face before gulping it down.

Sirius watched her closely taking the glass from her when it was empty and setting it on their bedside table. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, "Night Cass."

"Night," she mumbled her eyes already closing as she lost herself to sleep.

**As always reviews are appreciated****!**


End file.
